Best friends forever
by Shabangbang
Summary: What if Bella and Rosalie were sisters and what would happen to Bella when Rosalie was turned. Where is Edward? And how does he fit into this story?
1. The Appointment

**Whitepaperenblackink here you go enjoy! You were so encouraging with this story so please enjoy. Everyone else enjoy too i want to know your thoughts.**

"Rosalie! Isabella!" Our mother yelled from her room. I heard Rose moaning from the corner. I crawled over and shook her, but she wouldn't move.

"Come on Rose!" she sat up and glanced around the room and dropped back down. I got her clothes and threw them at her and got dressed. I had a doctor's appointment today. Mother says that everyone gets a checkup when they turn seventeen so I have to. I put on a simple blue dress, left my hair, and put on my black heels that I despised so much but Rose and Mother says that's what women wear.

"Bye Rose!" I screamed slamming her door behind me

"Mother, I'm ready to go." I said peeking into her room.

"Well you may go, but I have to stay here until Rose wakes. We need to go over some wedding plans." I nodded and headed downstairs. My sister was marrying Royce King, the most eligible bachelor or something. She's so in love with him it drives me crazy.

I grabbed my jacket and went off to the Doctors. It wasn't that far from my house. Sometimes I couldn't understand my parents and their obsession over Rosalie and her beauty. I passed my father's work, which was the bank. I saw a few expensive cars outside and I knew Royce was there. Royce is my father's boss. They own a few banks actually, but they paid the most attention to this one.

I arrived at the doctors on time when I crashed into a man not paying attention to where I was walking. This man wasn't the usual type I see. He seemed different.

"I'm so sorry, I'm very clumsy." I managed to say.

_Way to go, Bella. Make him think you're crazy._

"Oh, it's quite alright." He finished. I smiled at him as I wiped the hair away from my eyes. He looked very confused as he looked at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked he nodded and headed off.

_He's the one that's crazy! Not you Bella!_

I went into the doctor's office, told the nurse who I was, and I waited to be seen.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen." the doctor said as he came and shook my hand. This man had blond hair and the palest skin I'd ever seen, and I'm considerably pale.

"Isabella Hale." He smiled and led me to the examination room.

"So what's the problem Isabella?" he asked

"Nothing it's my seventeenth birthday and my mother told I had to come and make sure I was okay." He nodded

"Well that works for me and happy birthday by the way." I smiled as he checked my temperature and such. "Well you seem to be and perfect shape." he said as he finished my examination.

"Well thank you Dr. Cullen." he smiled and opened the door. "You can call me Carlisle."

"I'll call you Carlisle as long as you call me Bella." I said as I was interrupted by the mysterious man from outside.

"Bella, this is Edward." Carlisle said awkwardly

"Hello." I said as I began to blush. "Well nice to meet you Carlisle, Edward. I must go and find breakfast."

"I know the perfect place that I'd love to show you." Edward said as I began walking.

"Why not?" I beckoned for him to join me. He led me out of the doctor's office to a restaurant right across from my father's work.

"So tell me about yourself." He said to me and I shrugged. He laughed at me and I began to blush again.

"So do you do this often if you don't mind me asking?" I asked he looked confused.

"Do what?" I just laughed. He knew exactly what I was referring to and just didn't want to admit it.

"Dazzle people." He burst out laughing I glared at him.

"Do I dazzle you?" he asked and I nodded proudly. "You're quite the card."

"That's what they all say before they meet Rose."

"Who's that?" he said skeptically.

"My gorgeous, older sister."

"You're beautiful Bella." He said not I hint of sarcasm in his voice. I smiled before we were rudely interrupted.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"We are eating."

"Well, I need you at home when you have the chance. We need to go over some wedding details." I shrugged

"You're getting married?" Edward asked I shook my head and he sighed in relief.

"I am. And you are?" Rosalie intruded. Here she comes all she has to do is bat her eyelashes and play with her hair and she's got the man under her spell.

"Edward Cullen. You must be Rose." He told her.

"Rosalie." She corrected. "So are you coming?"

"Rosalie it's my birthday."

"And my wedding's in a month!" she finished. I sighed and wondered why my sister was so selfish.

"I'll be home in time for dinner." I told her grabbing Edward's hand and leaving the restaurant.

"That was liberating." I screamed as he laughed.

"Your sister loves you more than anything you know that right?" he asked me. I shook my head because he was wrong.

"No, you're wrong. She loves herself more than anything."

"No, Bella, she cares for you." He grabbed me and looked deep into my eyes. "And she would do anything for you to be happy."

"Wow, Edward, why did you have to come into my life?" I asked him.

"What kind of question is that?" I shrugged.

"I had no friends and then you popped up." He chuckled.

"I don't think it's possible that you could not have at least ONE friend."

"I kind of keep to myself." He hugged me.

"Isabella?" someone asked I spun around to see Royce.

"That's Royce, my sister fiancé." I murmured to him.

"Isabella, you look very filled." I rolled my eyes.

"You are?" he looked at Edward.

"Edward Cullen, Isabella's boyfriend." I could not believe my ears. Did he just introduce himself as my boyfriend?

"Oh Isabella I had no knowledge." Edward cut him off.

"You're right, you didn't. Now we must go, for it's my lady's birthday."

"Tah-Tah Royce!" I said waving like a queen as we ran off joked around for some time that before I noticed it was almost dinnertime.

"This is the best birthday ever!" I squealed

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He squeezed me.

"Dinnertime is coming would you care to join me for dinner?"

"I would love to, but my mother needs my help with some things." I sighed.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Nothing that I know of." I cheered.

"Walk me home?" He nodded and we made our way to my house.

"You're amazing Bella." He whispered to me

"So are you." I told him as we got to my house.

"See you tomorrow." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I began to blush as he walked away.

"You're doing it again!" I yelled and all he did was laugh.

I got in to here laughter coming from the den. I glanced in to see Royce on the couch with Rose laughing with my mother.

"Hello." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, hello, Isabella. Where is Edward?" Royce asked.

"Home."

"Edward?" My mother asked.

"I'm going to my room. Is Father home?" I asked her

"Yeah, he's in the study." I nodded and ran upstairs.

"Is that you Bella?"

"Yeah, Papa it's me." I smiled

"Happy Birthday." He cheered.

"Thanks! You're the only one in the family to tell me that." He pulled my present out from behind his back. I ripped it open to see a heart filled with little tiny diamonds embedded in it and on the back it read "Bella, we will love you forever. Love, the happiest parents in the world and Rosalie the luckiest sister in the world…"

"How did you afford this?"

"Don't you worry about that."

I tear ran down my face as I put it on. It made me happy that my parents cared! Rosalie cared! I ran downstairs and threw my arms around my mother then Rose.

"I love you so much!" I told them both this necklace is amazing. Royce rumaged threw his pocket and handed me a little black box.

"Happy Birthday!" I smiled and opened the box to find a pair of sapphire earrings.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked everyone again and I went to bathe. I lied there in the tub thinking about Edward. His bronze hair and his god like stature. It made me happy that someone besides my father thought of me as good company.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked peeking into the bathroom. I covered myself as she slid into the room.

"Yes?"

"We'll always be there for each other no matter what, right?" She asked and I nodded. She was very sincere, which was something I hadn't seen in a while.

"Best Friends Forever." She asked

"Forever." I agreed

**How'd i DOO? I want you opinions next chapter should be up in a few days. :)**

**love you all**

**~Islandcutie**


	2. Newsand the Proposal

**OKAY SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT I'VE BEEN READING THIS OVER AND OVER TO MAKE SURE IT'S GOOD AND I LOST MY BETA-READER SO EXCUSE ME FOR THE ERRORS. IF YOU HAVE ANYONE WHO COULD READ IT FOR ME PLEASE LET ME KNOW I'M DESPERATE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. 3**

"Isabella!" Rosalie screeched banging on my door.

"No!" I screamed back. She barged into my room muttering things about me.

"We have much to do." She said throwing clothes at me. Rose's style and mine is completely different. That's the thing I hated she would try to dress me and then I'd end up changing.

"I have plans." She scoffed.

"What with Edward?" I threw my pillow at her.I put my clothes on before I noticed what she picked. A ruffled floral dress with black heels and a black and white hat.

I was to tired to change so I grabbed my coat and we headed downstairs. There Edward was with my mother laughing and coversing like old friends.

"Isabella, this lovely man has been waiting for you."

"Sorry about that Edward."

"Oh, you're here now that's all that matters." My mother fawned over his words.

"Well, Edward we have wedding plans to tend to." Rosalie told him dragging me out the door.

"Would you like to join us?" I asked him as Rosalie glared at me.

"I would be honored to accompany you to anything." I smiled and curtsied.

"Shall we?" My mother asked. We nodded and headed outside. We all made our way to the taliors, she was making my dress from scratch because Rose didn't like the one from the shop.

the tailor stuck pins in me as I stood up there in a half finished dress. My dress was blue and barely went past my knees.

"Oh that's lovely." My mother cooed.

"Something else." Rosalie spat. I rolled my eyes and she handed me another dress. I slid it on and this time Edward gasped.

"Bella you look stunning." Edward told me. I smiled widely and turned to Rose.

"Well I suppose that may be you dress. I cheered and hugged Mrs. Hicks she was happy considering she didn't have to deal with Rose and her absurd demands.

"Go change let's get some lunch I have to go to Vera's." I changed quickly and we headed off. My mother hogged Edward during the walk to the restaurant and while we waited for our food. So I was forced to talk to Rosalie which is more like she talks I listen.

I hated how she never really asked my opinion and if I gave it she disregarded as if I'd never said a thing. We got our food and I dove into my food. I noticed that Edward had no food that was strange he didn't have water either.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked he shook his head.

"I'm on a special diet and I've already ate." I nodded and continued to eat my food. Rosalie finished her food before my mother and me.

"I'm going to Vera's I'll be home later." She stated grabbing her jacket. I finished my food as we waited for my mother I decided I should probably invite Edward to the wedding if I wanted to enjoy myself.

"Edward would you mind being my date to my sister's wedding?" I asked with a hopeful face.

"I would be honored to accompany you." My mother cheered as he finished his sentence.

"My girls finally are all happy." she embraced Edward and ran over to me and did the same.

"Mom, you want us to walk you home?" she nodded Edward paid the bill and we made our way to the house.

"Thank you for a fabulous morning, Edward hope to see you soon and Isabella I'll see you this evening."

"Yes mother." I grabbed Edwards arm and we ran off.

"Where would you like to go today?" Edward asked me.

"The park." I pleaded and he nodded.

"So Edward tell me your story."

"It doesn't have a happy ending." He said and I shook my head.

"It hasn't ended yet." I explained he grabbed my arm and stared into my eyes.

"What makes you so sure it hasn't?" he spat. I pulled him into a hug and squeezed him.

"Because I do." He sighed and I placed my head on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right." we sat there talking about our life he told me about his mother her personality, and how much she cares deeply for everyone.

"I wouldn't mind meeting your mother." He laughed

"Would you like to go meet her now?" he said hopingly. I nodded he grabbed my hand and we made our way to his house. It was breathtaking bigger than my house by a lot. The house was a mansion. It was too big for three people.

"I love your house." I raved he just laughed at me.

"It's too big for my taste." He explained then I laughed at him. He opened the door for me and I was attacked by different aromas.

"It smells wonderful in here."

"Edward? Is that you?" someone asked and then I saw his mother. She smiled as she saw me.

"Who is this?" she asked

"This is Bella." He said gesturing to me.

"Bella, I'm Esme it's a pleasure to meet you." She said pulling me into a hug.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Esme showed me around the house and then we started talking about my family. The time flew by talking to Esme and Edward. I was quite taken with Esme she's so sweet and caring.

"Bella, how about I take you, your mother and your sister out for lunch." She asked me.

"I would love that."

"Well it's getting late I should get her home." Edward announced.

"Well Bella the doors always open."

"You're too kind Esme."

"Edward I would drive you into town if you'd like." She told him, He nodded and showed me to the car. I climbed in and she dropped us off at my house. Edward walked me to my door.

"Bella, I had a great day today."

"Yeah, me too will I see you tomorrow?" he nodded.

"Goodnight Edward." I said turning to the door.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah…" I was interrupted by him giving me another kiss on my cheek but this time this kiss made me want another but on my lips

"Goodnight." He said running over to his car. I stood there watching them drive away.

I tip toed into my room changed into my nightgown and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke to yelling and crying coming from downstairs. I quickly changed into something presentable and ran downstairs. There was my mother weeping into my father's shoulder and Royce sitting near them looking just as broken.

"What's going on here?" I asked "Where's Rose?"

My mother began weeping as I said her name.

"Papa?" he just shook his head.

"Rosalie is gone."

"What?" I said in disbelief

"She told Royce it was over and gave the ring back and everything." My father continued. I sunk to the floor that didn't sound like Rosalie at all.

"But, Royce explained how he never really loved her there was another girl he loved since he laid eyes on her." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Who?" I asked wrapping my arms around my mother. She sighed, looked up and smiled at me.

"You Sweetheart, he loves you."

"I'm sorry what?" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Royce asked for our permission to marry you and we've gladly allowed him."

"That's wonderful." I said sarcastically.

"Royce it made her happy that's a yes!" my mother cheered. He slipped the ring on my finger.

"What about Edward?" Royce asked

"He was just a crush she'll get over him." My mother told him.

People were putting words in my mouth and deciding things for me. It was too much I didn't like Royce the way I liked Edward. I tolerated Royce for Rose but now I shouldn't have too. My legs grew numb and heavy as i felt the world tumble around me the numbness crept around my body like it was paralyzing me.

"Edward." I murmured before I passed out.

**IT'S ALL PART OF MY MASTER PLAN WAIT AND YOU SEE. I GOT BIG THINGS IN-STORE FOR THIS STORY LEAVE ME A NICE REVIEW. :)**

**IT WOULD MAKE MY WEEK. :) 3**

**~Islandcutie. 3**


	3. The Fitting

"Isabella?" Royce asked

"I had the worst nightmare." I said peering at my hand and finding Rose's Diamond ring on my finger.

"Um, why is this on my hand."

"You've agreed to marry me." He explained

"I did what!" I shrieked.

"Well this will be quite wonderful soon you'll be King." He said with a smile.

"I'll be right back." I said grabbing my coat and running out the door.

I had to find Edward maybe he'd know what to do. I ran to his house at least I'd find Esme there.

"Esme? Edward?" I asked knocking on the door. I heard voices it was Edward and Carlisle fighting about something. I went back to the door and yelled their names louder.

"Coming!" Someone yelled back. It was Esme she looked distressed. She saw my face and she immediately stepped outside and shut the door behind her. And then I heard a familiar scream.

"What's going on in there?" I asked

"Sweetheart, its just a paitent." I shook my head the scream was too familiar. "What do you need?"

"Someone to talk too and I need help."

"What happened?" I held up my hand to her so she could see the rock that was now weighing down my hand.

"Who's is that?"She asked grabbing my hand and looking closely at it.

"Mine I'm engaged to my sisters ex-fiancee." She covered her mouth

"No." I nodded

"My sister left us and I don't know what to do." I cried and I hugged her.

"Oh honey."

"I don't love Royce."

"I know, I know." She repeated rubbing my back.

"Would you like some tea? I could put a pot on for you."

"Um, I suppose." She opened the door and herded me into the kitchen. She put the pot of tea on and went to find Edward.

"Bella?" I shoot up and ran to his voice.

"Edward." I smiled and hugged him.

"Its alright, I'm here now." He said his voice was so serene it relaxed me."You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Rose left, and Royce moved on to me." I flashed my hand.

"Bella, did he hurt you?" I shook my head.

"I won't let him touch you." He vowed as we sat down at the table Esme handed me a glass and I sipped it slowly.

"I don't feel like this is my wedding I feel as if I'm being sold." I muttered to him.

"Don't see it like that." Esme retortted

"There's no other way to see it." I spat sipping my tea somemore. "I've been sold my futures been decided for me."

"Bella..." He was interrupted by another scream. I stood up that time

"Who's that?" I yelled

"A patient."

"A patient that's going through what?" I asked the screams were to familiar to me. They reminded me of when Rosalie would scream at me when I did something awful."It sounds like Rose."

"Edward maybe you should take Bella home." Esme suggested with a smile.

"Come on Love." He murmured, carrying me to the car. I felt so safe in his arms so secure. The car ride was completely and utterly silent.

I was worn out and I couldn't really fathum anything but my sister. I really truly missed her and her stubborness.

"Can you bring me to my door." He nodded and went to my side and helped me out.

"Wanna come in?" I asked as we reached my threshold. He shook his head. I sighed in defeat. I just wanted someone to talk to. "Please." I begged.

"I suppose I couldn't hurt but I must leave right away in the morning." I smiled in triumph. We made our way through the house and quietly got to my room. He sat down on the edge of the bed while I gathered my things for bed and went to change.

I came back and he looked as if I never left. He stood up as I threw myself on the bed.

"Goodnight love." He cooed as he began humming an odd but familiar tune. My eyes slowly closed and I tried fighting the sleep that was beginning to take over my whole body. There was no point in fighting the inevitable so I gave in.

It felt like I slept forever when the sun finally woke me up. I opened my eyes to find Edwards smiling face.

"I decided to wait for you to wake before I left." He told me as I climbed out of my bed.

"Well thanks for that. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Want to go find some breakfast?" I asked as my mother burst through the door.

"Isabella it's time to get up!" she wailed. She ran into my closet grabbed clothes and threw them at me.

"It's time for what!" I demanded.

"It's time to finish preparations on your wedding, of Course!"

"Mother I was spending time with Edward." I said turning to where he was standing. But he was no longer there.

"My child there's no time for that anymore." She stated. I kept looking around for him. I had no clue where he had gone. I slipped on my clothes as my mother did my hair.

"We must head to tailors. You very Bare compared to Rosalie so we must give you all the help you can get." I sighed.

My mother just insulted me. Wow.

I grabbed my jacket and we took off to the tailor. My mother went on and on about the wedding and all the changes we would need to make but all that was on my mind was Rosalie and Edward.

Rosalie my best friend who I love unconditionally but she never showed me any love the one who abandoned us and basically signed me off to Royce. But and Edward he truly cared for me. He wanted nothing but my wellbeing, I wish I could marry him instead at least I'd be happy. I know if I married him I could life a long and happy life.

"Mrs. Hale!" Mrs. Hicks cheered as we entered her shop. "Where is the future Mrs. King?" she added.

"Right here." My mother told her placing me in front of her.

"Where's Rosalie?" she asked.

"Let's not worry about her. Isabella needs to alterations done to Rosalie's dress so she is able to fit in it."

"Okay that can be arranged." She said awkwardly. She pulled me off into the back where I was put into a dress the seemed four sizes too big.

Mrs. Hicks basically attacked me with safety pins. I was stuck everywhere and to many times.

She dragged me out of the dressing room where my mother was sitting talking to **_Him._**

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I'M LUCKY I GOT THIS OFF OF IT. I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LONG AS I CAN POSSIBLY MAKE IT. WHO'S HIM? THE WINNER GET'S A SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	4. Choice Time

**Here we go...**

I smiled as his eyes met mine.

"Edward." I breathed. "what are you doing here?"

"Picking up some things for my mother." He told me. I sighed he truly wasn't here for me.

"You look stunning." My mother cooed. I completely ignored her and focused on him.

"You do very much so." He said grabbing a bag from Mrs. Hicks. "Nice to see you both I must go."

I sighed as he left the room. I realized then what I was wearing and everything an]round me and then I blurted the few words I'd cherish for the rest of my life.

"No, mother." I blurted. I wanted to take my words back but, at the same time I wanted to say it again.

"What do you mean no Isabella?" she asked.

"Exactly what I meant. No!" I screamed as I ran back into the dressing room. I ripped off the wedding dress and put on my clothes running back out.

"I am not Rosalie mother. I will not where that dress and smile like I want this I don't mother. Nor will I ever."

"Isabella! You will marry him." She yelled.

"Mother! No!" I screamed as I stormed out of the shop before running back in.

"You marry him if you like him so much." I added as I slipped off the ring and placed it in her hand. I ran out of the shop with a smile on my face. There was one thing in my mind now and one thing only.

_**Edward.**_

I ran off towards his house before I was interrupted by Royce and a few ignorant friends of his.

"Hello, Isabella." Royce said before he pushed his lips onto mine. I pushed him off.

"Hello Royce, I was meaning to tell you. We will not be marrying I have decided to decline your offer." I said smoothly.

He grabbed my shoulder and shook me hard. "No, Isabella! You are mine I own you now!"

"Let go of me you bastard!" I said spitting in his face as I ran from him into someone else's arms. I knew now I was going to need to fight if I wanted to go.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I familiar voice asked me. I looked up and smiled. Edward had come to my rescue.

I shuttered and nodded. All of a sudden his face changed. His face became hard and emotionless as he stared them down. I buried my face in his chest. He cradled me while his gaze was kept on them till the walked off.

"You Whore! Who would want to marry a prude like you! Your legs are always closed never open!" He yelled walking away with his friends. I threw the engagement ring at him.

I was done I was so done with Royce and My Mother and Now, even my father. This is my life not theirs and I plan on living it the way I want to.

"I would!" Edward screamed back at him as he released me from his arms.

"You would?" I managed to get out. He nodded proudly.

"I'd want more than anything to marry you." I couldn't believe my own words as the came out of my mouth.

"Bella, I have to go. But I'll come and find you later." I nodded as he kissed my hand and walked off. I picked up the ring and decided to go tell my mother what I had decided.

I made my way back into the tailors where she was sitting with Mrs. Hicks weeping about me and how I'm sick.

"Oh, so I have a condition now?" I interjected. I was so fed up with my mother's lies.

"You've always had one my dear and always jealous of Rosalie." She said sweetly trying to act innocent.

"Well, here." I handed her the ring. "I'm not marrying him I'm going to marry Edward."

"Well to hell you're not." She said grabbed my hand.

I pulled it back away from her and walked out of the door. I stopped and turned around. "Goodbye Mother."

The Next stop was my Father I knew it he would understand my thinking because he always got what I mean. I ran to home to find him in his study.

"Hey, Daddy."

"Hi Honey." he said with a smile. "How was the tailor?"

"It went fine. Listen, I'm not marrying Royce."

"Oh, and why not?"

"I'm not Rose." I said bluntly walking over and hugging and leaving the room.

"Where are you going? You're not thinking straight." he explained.

"I'm thinking completely straight. Goodbye Daddy."

"No wait." He said standing up and grabbing my hand. "Your not in your right mind."

"You and mother both think that! You know what I'm done!" I ran from the room and outside. I have no where to go but Edward's. I walked to Edward's house to tell him the good news. But I felt the house was empty. I went to the door and it was open oddly enough.

"Edward? Esme?" I asked stepping inside as I went further and further into the house. I began to hear things upstairs so I made my way up the stairs before I heard another noise I spun around and there she was.

"R-rose?" I stammered out in confusion and disarray.

"Bella?" she asked as her eyes became dark. I smiled and hugged her. She was freezing.

"Rose, your freezing, I thought you left me."

"I wouldn't leave you. You're my little sister." She said as I looked into her eyes which I felt got darker the longer I stared into them.

"Right. Aren't we like Best Friends Forever or something?" I teased with a smile.

"Yeah, best friends forever." She smiled and she nuzzled my neck.

"Forever." I agreed as everything went blurry.

**I'll just go and hide... Leave me a review to tell how I did.**


	5. Changing for the better?

**Here it is! :) I posted early. **

I closed my eyes as the pain took over my body. It's made any other pain I've felt, the time when Rosalie pushed me down the stairs, and I wanted to fall down the stairs a thousand times because it would feel better than how I feel right now. I wanted to kill myself.

I tried to reject the pain I was feeling but that failed also. My eyes kept themselves closed but I heard voices.

My body felt as if it was being sawed or snapped in half. The darkness made me feel as if I was non-existent. I was dying but no one knew or could help me.

My body shook and twisted and all I could do was shriek.

"Bella? It's all right." Someone soothed.

I recognized the voice I opened my eyes and everything was spotty. I could barely make out anything.

I tried to figure out how long this pain had been occurring, but it was incomprehensible. I tried to breathe in air and it scraped up and down my throat.

"Edward?" I managed to release.

"Yes, love it's me."

"K-kill me." I said before shrieking again.

"No, just let it take over it'll be over soon."

I felt nothing was real anymore and I was in darkness that was about to devour me before my eyes.

I knew I was eternally damned for doing what I did to my parents but I didn't think this would be my final outcome.

The fire raged on throughout my body letting another shriek escape my lips. The fire now raged throughout the rest of my body I felt as one by one the parts of my body filled with flames. I felt numb and heavy like I couldn't pick myself up.

When it reached my heart I wanted to rip open my chest and pull it out.

"How's she doing?" I soft agonizing voice asked.

"She's still changing."

"Listen, Edward her hearts stronger than ever she'll be perfect." Another voice said.

"She never should have changed her." He said lowly.

I locked my jaw and I braced myself. The pain never subsided and it was like an ongoing flame that flickered in the wind.

As I lied there my hearing became better and better. I could hear more I could focus more. It was strange I could hear my own heart.

The pain continued to rage on for days, so I listen to the sound around me trying to ignore the pain.

_Flicker…Flicker…Flicker…Flicker…_

That's all I could fathom and all I would repeat in my mind.

_Flicker…Flicker…Flicker…_

"She's still out I wasn't out for this long was I?" An irritable voice asked.

"Leave." Edward growled.

"No, she's my sister."

"You bit her!" he hissed.

"And Carlisle Bit me." She answered. I realized that voice was Rosalie.

"Go to Hell!" he screamed

"This fighting isn't good for Bella." A little voice said.

"I'll see you there." She said.

"Edward, she's almost here."

"Make it through this Bella. And I'll never let anything hurt you ever again." He told me.

I slowly felt the flames and fire extinguish.

_Flicker…Flicker… _

I felt the pain go away. My body became feel able and I could be able to move my body without shrieking. I was glad because every time I shrieked I felt Edward tense by my side.

But now instead of pain it was like a tingling sensation was shot through my body.

I felt warm but cold and fire slowly went out.

_Flicker…_

And then I opened my eyes.

**Review pwetty please with a cherry on top. :) I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter if you ask for it. 3**


	6. Awakening

**OMG! Life has been so very crazy and i'm so sorry for that, but here's a chapter i've been working very hard on. :)**

I opened my eyes and everything was so defined and brilliant, I looked around the room and smiled widely as i met Edward's Eyes. I bit my lip reached for his hand, wanting to hug him. I pulled him into a tight hug he winced.

"Bella, Ow." He said pulling away from me. "We need to talk about what you just went through."

I nodded knowing he was right "Yeah, why did it hurt so much?"

Carlisle swallowed "Bella, well what-" he was rudely cut off by Rosalie.

"You're a vampire Bella, A bloodsucking, life killing vampire."

"Rosalie!" Esme interrupted "Stop it!"

"It's true!" she screamed "Accept it Bella! This is new you! Best Friends Forever right? Yeah, well now it's really forever."

"But how did I..?" I said overwhelmed looking around the room feeling as if it was spinning and felt a burning sensation in my throat and grabbed it "What's that?" I looked at Edward

"She's hungry." Carlisle sighed as he went in the fridge and handed my a glass off blood.

I wrinkled my nose "It smells different."

"Drink love." Edward instructed with a soft smile.

I wrinkled my nose and nodded drinking the glass and then my eyes widened, it was euphoric, as if you couldn't truly get enough. I dropped the glass and Edward caught it before it hit the floor.

"Oh, and Bella Royce is going to die tonight if you'd like to help me kill him you're more then welcome."

My eyes widened overwhelmed with everything i ran outside at vampire speed not knowing what i was doing and i ran into someone knocking him over i looked over and saw Edward as he tried to console me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I apologized rushing over to him.

"It's fine love. Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I didn't have an idea. I wanted to be wherever you are, because you said you'd marry me. And I think I can work with that."

He smiled "Where would you like to go. If you need to we can get away go anywhere just the two of us."

I grinned excited at the offer "I think i'd really like that."

He nodded and kissed me cheek before dashing into the house and coming back out and grabs my hand "Shall we?"

I smiled widely as we caught a cab and headed off to see the world. And for once in my life. I felt like i could start existing. Start living my new life. And now I had Edward.

I had him Forever and I couldn't be more happy.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I NEED TO UPDATE I'LL TRY AND WORK ON A LONG CHAPTER! Love you all!**


End file.
